In recent years, ceramic such as zirconia etc. has been used as a dental prosthesis (a covering crown, a tooth crown, a crown, a false (artificial) tooth etc.) instead of metal in view of aesthetics and safety. Further, it has been conducted to reproduce the appearance of a natural tooth by baking porcelain such as glass on a ceramic frame (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).